Eres tu mi eternidad
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Siempre soñé con este momento me dices golpeándome con tu aliento mis labios El momento en que te hacia mío, en que escuchaba que me amabas, en que te podía decir, que yo también te amo Reviews ÔneShot


**Eres tu mi eternidad**

_ Por: Jenny Anderson_

Me dije mil y un veces que jamas te enterarías de lo que siento, que callaría por el bien de nosotros y que soportaría el dolor como mejor pudiera.

Pero...

No puedo...

Esto a crecido con el tiempo, superándome, ya mi fuerza de voluntad no puede con eso, ya mis ojos están cansados de tanto ocultar las lagrimas y mis palmas están lastimadas de tanto enterrar mis uñas en ellas, para no tocarte y mi boca esta cansada por todas aquellas frases que repito cuando no estas.

La tinta de mis lapiceros se esta terminando de tanto escribir tu nombre y mis labios están ansiosos de los tuyos, pero yo no debo decir nada, debo guardar silencio aun que duela, fingir que tus abrazos no me lastiman, que tu voz no me estremece y que tus ojos no me fascinan.

¿Cuando comenzó todo esto¿Cuando comenzó todo esto¿Cuando comencé a verte como algo más¿Cuando dejaron tus brazos de ser un refugio¿Cuando se volvió tu voz en una necesidad?

No lo se, eso es lo único cierto en todo esto, es lo único que se con seguridad y también lo que provoca todo mi inseguridad, por que no se que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, se que me quieres, lo se, somos amigos, eso no deja de existir de un momento a otro pero...

Yo deseo en este momento algo más que tu amistad, pero se que es imposible...

-"Ginji"- Me llamas, ahí están de nuevo aquellos ojos fieramente azules, tu cabello negro tan indomable como tu propia personalidad, tu acento un tanto frío, mi respiración se detiene por un momento por solo verte, mis latidos se incrementan, y la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro, y yo imploro mentalmente por que no te des cuenta, porque no notes mi nerviosismo, por que no veas lo que tú realmente significas para mi -"Te pasa algo?"- preguntas

Poniendo tu mano derecha en mi cabeza, una muestra de afecto, una prueba de amistad y sin embargo no puedo evitar emocionarme, pues ya no me es posible controlar lo que siento

-"Nada"- contesto con inseguridad, no se si tu te darás cuenta, no se si notas en mi voz algo más, de nuevo ruego, para que no te des cuenta, pero también soy consciente del brillo que ha surgido en mis ojos, el brillo que solo existe si te miro a ti.

-"Ami no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo"- Afirmas, mirándome más fijamente, como si intentaras con aquellas pupilas traspasar la ropa y la piel hasta el alma, me siento desnudo ante ti, como si fueras capaz de leer el más mínimo de mis silencios, en este momento deseo que puedas leer entre líneas, pero se que no serás capaz de interpretarlo de la manera correcta y por eso duele.

-"No es nada de importancia Ban"- digo, intentando quitarte importancia a tu presencia, reprimir en mi mente tu aroma, intento fingir que no pasa nada, que tu corazón no late repitiendo tu nombre y que mis labios no te desean a toda hora.

-"Por que no quieres confiar en mi?"- preguntas, me tomas por sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta, no de tu parte., lo ultimo que deseo es que es que creas que no confío en ti, si yo pondría mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo

-"Claro que confío en ti"- grito lleno de pánico, pero no pareces convencido al contrario me miras aun más fijamente si es posible, como si quisieras por medio de la telepatía saber que me pasa, te sonrío, te sonrío con el mensaje impreso en mis labios.

-"Entiendo"- dices de pronto, sobresaltándome¿Que era lo que entendías, que era lo que habías descubierto mirándome, te acomodaste las gafas, para mirarme atraves de ellas, con más fuerza, con los ojos azules brillado -"Supongo que es una tontearía seguir aplazando lo inevitable"- dices para inclinarte sobre mi y besarme levemente.

Tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar, y corresponder al gentil toque que ejerces sobre mi, no puedo pensar, solo puedo sentir, tus manos en mi piel, tu lengua en mi boca, me tumbas lentamente en el suelo, eso es lo ultimo que me preocupa, estoy demasiado ocupado en saborear tu boca como para preocuparme por pequeñeces, siento como tus manos se abren paso bajo mi ropa, acariciándome, gimo tu nombre en medio de mi fiebre y tu sonríes de manera felina, mientras tus manos bajan cada vez más.

Aventuro mi mano bajo tu ropa, para despojarte de lo que me impide disfrutarte como tantas veces soñé, no me doy cuenta cuando, pero ya me encuentro desnudo bajo tu mirada atenta, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, si comparo mi cuerpo con la perfección del tuyo.

Tomas mano con ternura y la pones en tu pecho

-"Tócame"- susurras a mi oído, te miro temeroso, pero obedezco a tu orden sin meditarlo mucho, observo como cierras los ojos conforme mis manos recorrer tu pecho, tu espalda, me tomas por sorpresa haciendo que quede sobre ti, mientras colocas las manos tras tu espalda y mi erección choca con la tuya de aquella manera tan condenadamente placentera.

Estas a mi merced y la excitación corre por mi cuerpo mucho más rápido que mis pensamientos, trazo con mi legua un húmedo surco por tu cuello, succiono levemente, con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarte una marca, para que sepan que eres mío y que nadie puede tocarte, aquel gemido ronco que sale de tu garganta me incita a continuar, mientras el sudor comienza a hacerse presente en nuestros cuerpos, continuo con mi exploración por tu pecho, deteniéndome en los pezones que saboreo lentamente, mientras tu respiración es agitada, me atrevo o bajar aun más, jugando con tu ombligo, para después lamer la punta de tu virilidad.

Te retuerces bajo mi piel, sonrío levemente, y continuo con mi labor, tus gemidos, tus movimientos todo esta volviéndome loco, continuo lamiendo levemente, deleitándome con tu sabor, y con el sonrojo que hay en tus mejillas.

Te incorporas con fuerza, poniéndome bajo de ti, en tus ojos, solo hay lugar para la lujuria y la pasión, me estremezco ante tu mirada lleno de deseo, abres mis piernas rápidamente, no pides permiso, te introduces de un solo movimiento, arrancando un feroz grito de mi garganta que callas con un beso voraz, mientras continuas con tus movimientos dentro de mi, tu mano lleva el mismo ritmo y yo me retuerzo de placer, mientras tu lames las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas.

-"Ginji"- dices, y lo repites mientras llega al orgasmo, mientras te derramas dentro de mi, yo lo hago en tu mano, arqueando la espalda, sintiéndome completamente pleno, me abrazas fuertemente aun sin salir de mi interior

-"Te amo"- te digo incapaz de seguir callando, aun que tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar ahora

-"Siempre soñé con este momento"- me dices golpeándome con tu aliento mis labios -"El momento en que te hacia mío, en que escuchaba que me amabas, en que te podía decir, que yo también te amo"-

Te abrazo fuertemente sin poderlo creer, que importaba si era la realidad, si era un simple sueño, o una fantasía, lo único que importaba para mi era tenerte, y que me amaras tal y como yo te amaba.

-"Siempre Ban"- susurre, mientras tus labios volvían a besarme

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues no soy muy buena con el lemon , así que haber que es lo que les parece, en lo personal me pareció aceptable, pero eso solo lo pueden juzgar ustedes, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y visiten mi blogg www. jennyandersonfics .blogspot .com (sin espacio), bueno nos leemos pronto, espero ya en una historia un poco más larga, en cuanto termine alguna de las que ya tengo publicadas. y no olviden que espero su opinion.


End file.
